


"Just... just, hold me."

by frankkylou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009!phan, Accidental Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Phan Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, queer platonic if you want, straight if you squint really hard, this was a dream i had okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankkylou/pseuds/frankkylou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are relaxing together and things develop.</p><p>No smut, just pure fluff. Meant to be read as 2009 but can be read as any era if you really want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Just... just, hold me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first time posting on AO3, though I have posted a couple Doctor Who works on ff.net. This is also my first time writing Phan and ALSO my first time writing fluff. So many firsts... :o
> 
> Anyway, this story was inspired by a dream I had a couple of nights ago. I just couldn't get it out of my head so I thought i would share it with you all here. Originally, the story was in first person Dan POV seeing as that's how the dream went, but I'm pretty shitty at writing first person and figured I'd write to my strengths. Sorry if it's OC.
> 
> I should also make is clear that if something is in italics and has apostrophes around it, it is the character's private thought.
> 
> Ah! Enough from me. On with the story!

Dan was propped up against the wall, book in hand, lying lazily on Phil’s bed. God, _Phil’s bed_. It almost didn’t seem real. Seven months ago this scene would have been wishful thinking, for Phil to actually invite him to his house, to buy the ticket himself and arrange everything just so. But here they were. Together in the flesh at last.

Dan turned his attention back to his book and managed to read about half a page before Phil caught his attention, “What are you doing?”

“Reading.”

“What are you reading?”

“Harry Potter” Dan replied without lifting his eyes from the page.

Phil shuffled in his spot at the foot of the bed, lied down and covered himself with a quilt, “Read to me.”

“Read to you?” Dan placed his book on his chest and looked down at Phil, “What are you, two?”

He wrapped the quilt tighter around himself and sniffed. Phil may be a good four and half years older than himself, but at times like this the man seemed like an absolute child. Dan knew he did it as a method of getting what he wanted, and he was simply too much of a softie to resist.

Dan sighed playfully, “Alright, fine.” He picked up the book with one hand and slid down on top of the covers, laying almost completely horizontally. The comforter was bunched up under his rear, causing his shirt to slip down and fully expose his torso. It was a bit uncomfortable, but in the end he decided that the effort required to move everything would be a surplus of effort, and Dan was _definitely_ not going to do anything that required effort. So, he’d put up with minor discomfort to his lower back and an exposed tum.

“Alright, where was I…” he cleared his throat, “’Once they had their Christmas lunch, the Weasleys and Harry and Hermione were planning to pay Mr. Weasley another visit, escorted by Mad-Eye and Lupin. Mandungus turned up in time for Christmas pudding and trifle, having managed to “borrow” a car for the occasion, as the Underground did not run on Christmas Day. The car, which Harry doubted very much had been taken with the knowledge or consent of its owner, had had a similar’—Phil, what are you doing?”

Phil had sat up onto his knees and let the quilt slip down past his shoulders, “It’s like you’re just asking to be tickled,” a single hand reached out and hovered in the space above Dan’s knees, “You should really take more care to cover up.”

“I swear to God, if you touch my stomach, I will end you,” Dan said with an edge of playfulness to his tone. He closed the book quickly and held it to one side in a threatening manner.

He laughed, moving his hand closer to Dan’s stomach.

“Phil…”

His hand stopped just above the skin, the warmth from his own body traveling through space and into his partner’s cold skin. It was enough to give Dan goose-bumps, and sent a warm shiver through his whole body emanating from his stomach.

 _‘Oh my God, he’s about to touch me. Phil is about to touch me, oh my God, oh my God. I can’t believe he’s actually about to touch me, skin to skin. Oh my God.’_ Dan lost control and began to shake, eyes closing in what looked like a wince.

Phil quickly drew his hand back, looking guilty and a bit shaken, “Oh Dan, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’m sorry, I thought you wouldn’t mind. It’s just you seemed like you were playing and I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Dan, I didn’t mean to do anything non-consensual, I should have asked. I’m sorry, I should have asked, I—“

Dan pulled himself together and sat up. He took a deep breath, grabbing his wrist, “Phil, it’s okay, really. It’s not your fault.”

He looked up, “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to make uncomfortable, I’m sorry.”

“Really, Phil, it’s fine. You just startled me is all. That’s on me, though, not you.”

He hung his head and pulled his wrist out of Dan’s grasp, “I’ll just, um, go put the kettle on,” he started to get up.

“Phil, wait…” “What?” “It’s just… I never said that I didn’t want you to, uh, tickle me, I guess,” Dan said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Phil turned back and tilted his head, a small smile tugging at his lips, “Was that an invitation?”

A light blush stained Dan’s cheeks, “Uh, yeah, maybe, if you want.” He sat for a moment before taking off his tee-shirt and swinging his legs over the side of the bed, “Come here.”

Phil shuffled over and knelt in front of Dan. Dan reached out and grabbed his wrist with both hands before placing it directly in the center of his own chest. Phil had a slightly perplexed look on his face and began to move his hand around in a circle awkwardly, not breaking eye contact.

Dan fell forward in a fit of giggles, “Somehow, this is not how I imagined this would go.”

“Yeah, me either,” Phil laughed, tongue poking out between his teeth, “Want to try again?”

“Yes, please.”

“Alright then, scoot over.” He straightened out the comforter and climbed under, shoulders just peeking out of the top. Phil pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it in a corner of the room before climbing in after him and pulling the covers up to his chin.

Dan turned on his side, “Phil, what is this?”

Phil turned to look at him, “It’s whatever you want it to be,” he said in an earnest whisper.

“Let’s just… just, hold me?” he asked meekly.

“Of course,” he laughed.

Dan scooted over and buried his face into Phil’s neck. He breathed in his scent and released a slow, sighing breath, “Thank you for this.”

Phil stroked Dan’s hair and closed his eyes, “You as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, hope that wasnt too weird. Thanks for reading! Hope to see you again someday.
> 
> P.S. I appreciate comments and constructive criticism. ;)


End file.
